The Golden Scale/Fanfiction
Chapter one It was around lunchtime and Drake, together with most of this schools pupils, was sitting in the Creepateria. But unlike the others, he wasn't eating. He had his plate of food in front of him and even though it was full with white chocolate pudding – one of his favorites to which he is always looking forward to – he just picked at it with his spoon while being in thoughts. So much so, that he did not notice his friends Gia and Mengyao sat down at the table. “What's the matter?” Gia asked. “Is something wrong with the pudding?” Drake looked up. “Oh...hey guys. No. The pudding is fine, I guess.” “You guess? Dude, it's white chocolate. Your favorite.” Mengyao remarked. “I know.” Drake answered and looked down to his pudding. “Okay, what's the matter? Usually you would be all over that stuff.” Mengyao asked with concern. Drake let go of his spoon and leaned back with a sigh. “It's just...tomorrow evening there will be the annual Dragon Gathering. You know, where we celebrate our heritage and witness the elder honor whoever is honorable. And I asked Suresh to come along. So that I can spend some time with him because ever since he is dating that stupid bunny-boy, he hasn't got any time for me.” Gia giggled. “It's cute how jealous you are. But they are dating for how long now? Three weeks? It's totally normal for them to be all over each other.” “Yeah, but in that time, he hadn't got a single minute for me. We are best friends and I feel this Will is taking that away from me.” “Okay, tell you what, brother.” Mengyao said. “Suresh isn't your only friend, you know. And if he does not want to come along, then Gia and I will take his spot. So what's with that gathering anyway?” Drake looked at his friend with confusion. “You don't know about this celebration? But...you are Dragons. Didn't your parents drag you along when you were little? Or at least told you about it?” Gia shook her head. “Maybe it's more of a western thing.” “Mh, maybe.” “But if we are allowed to come, we will happily join you. It's a great opportunity to learn about the western part of our culture!” Later that day Suresh went to his place and took along his Beastfriend Will. They cuddled up on the sofa and were watching a DVD Will brought along. After a while in, Will looked up to Suresh and asked whisperingly: “What are you thinking?” “Ah. It's about Drake.” he replied mumbling. “He asked me if I want to go to the Dragon Gathering with him. I turned him down and now I feel kinda bad about it.” Suresh replied. “Why did you turn him down than?” “Because this gathering goes on for a whole week and it's Dragon only so I can't bring you along.” Will chuckled. “How cute of you to think about me, but I think I can handle being seperated from you for a week.” Suresh grinned. “Well good for you. But I don't think I can. I will miss you so much.” “We've been together for the last three weeks. I think Drake misses you, too. After all, your still best friends and you didn't spent much time with him lately. I kinda see why he doesn't like me that much.” “So...you are saying I should join him?” Will nodded. “It's just a week. It won't kill us. Besides, I have that play I have to finish by the end of the week and ...you kinda kept me from doing it. So this actually is a good opportunity to finally get started.” “Okay, it's settled then. I'll tell Drake.” Suresh let go of Will to reach out for his iCoffin on the living room table. He wrote him a text saying “I'm in. Pick me up tomorrow. S.” When he put his iCoffin back on the table, Will immediately snuggled up to him again. “So. What's it all about?” “Well...it's a bit like a huge scout camp for dragons.” “Yeah...'bout that. You said its Dragon only?” Suresh nodded. “But you aren't Dragon either.” Will remarked. “You're Naga” Suresh confirmed again with a nod before he started to esplain. “There were times, when they only allowed the real deal. It was like a very exclusive club for dragons. But they extended that rule a long time ago, now also allowing dragon descendants. And that I am. Every reptilian monster is.” “Ah, I see.” Will replied yawning. “Tired?” “Ja, it was a long day.” “Then you should sleep. I will go upstairs and pack some things.” Chapter two It was very early when the doorbell rang. Will blinked and looked at his Beastfriends face, who didn't bother at all. Not even the second or third time the bell rang. “Hey, Su. I think it's time to get up.” Su turned around and mumbled something along those lines of “Five more minutes, mum” Will smiled, shook his head and stood up. While doing so he was putting his long, blonde hair into a pony tail just so he wouldn't look too messy when answering the door. “Oh. You are here.” Drake said bugged and crossed his arms. “Ja. Come inside, Suresh is still sleeping.” “Well, we really need to go now or we will be late.” “Okay, I'll wake him up.” Will turned around just to see Suresh already standing there. He winced and made a startled sound. “Stop doing that!” Will said poutedly. “Do what?” Suresh asked. “Creep up like that. You know how jumpy I am.” Suresh smiled, put his armes around him and kissed him on the forehead. “I'm sorry hun.” They were just about to kiss each other but where stopped when Drake harrumphed. “We need to go.” “Okay, okay. Give me five minutes. I will be with you. You can wait inside if you want.” “I'd rather not. Just hurry up.” Suresh nodded and went back upstairs to put on some outdoor clothes. Then he grabbed his backpack and came back down. “I'm ready.” Then he once again hugged Will, kissed him and said goodbye, before he joined Drake and the others outside. “I thought it will be only the two of us?” Suresh asked after greeting Gia and Mengyao. “Well you were wrong. You are not the only friend I have, you know?!” “No need to be so petulant about it, geez.” Drake sighted. “Look...I'm sorry man. But...you know I'm a morning grouch.” “Anyway...what now?” Mengyao asked. “We're waiting for the bus to pick us up. Should be here in about ten to fifteen minutes.” Drake replied. “How long will we drive.” “Five.” “Minutes?” Drake shook his head. “Hours, I'm afraid.” “Okay.” As the bus finally arrives, all four of them got inside. The bus was empty, except for one blue skinned dragon girl who was sitting all by herself in the back row. The friends sat down somewhere in the middle and the bus started driving. Then it stopped about five hours later and everybody got off. Gia looked around. They were standing in front a huge forest with a broad way leading into it and probably up the mountain as well. “Now what?” She asked. “Not sure” Drake replied. “Let's ask the other girl” he added and turned around, just to see the blue skinned dragon girl taking off and flying away. “Well...that's one way...” Drake mumbled before turning around to his friends again. “I'm not sure, if I know the way by heart, but it shouldn't be difficult, so let's just get moving.” Mengyao groaned. “Seriousely? A hike through a forest AND a mountain walk?” His Ghoulfriend Gia giggled. “Come on. Exercise never hurt anyone. Besides, you could definitely use it.” She was patting his belly while saying that. “Hey! I do not!” he disagreed loudly, what made Gia laugh. “Calm down, I'm joking!” She replied. “Guys, we really should get going. Unless you want to wander that forest when it's dark.” “Not if we can avoid it.” Gia answered and they started moving. A couple of minutes in, they heard voices. It sounded like two people arguing. They stepped closer. “But...there NEVER were Normies around here. What do we do now?! They are blocking our path.” a young dragon girl was talking to someone who appeared to be Gorgon with a worrying tone. “Excuse us...what's the matter?” Drake interfered. The dragon girl turned around and widened her eyes. “Drake? Is that you?!” “Crystal? No way, you're here, too?” “Of course I am!” They hugged each other and then Drake turned around. “Guys, this is Crystal Drakon, a very close friend of mine. Crystal, these are Mengyao Dragon, Chinese dragon and his Ghoulfriend from Japan, Gia Scales.” “Nice to meet you.” “And I am Suresh Sampa.” “Ah Suresh. You're Naga, right?” He nodded confirming. “And you would be an ice dragon if I'm guessing right?” Crystal guggled. “What gave it away? The ice crystals or the chill air?” They chuckled before Drake asked: “And who's your companion?” “He? Oh, I don't know him. I just met him here. He said that there are Normies ahead” The Gorgon interfered. “The Name is Serpentine and I am here to warn you. You must not take this path for it is occupied by the ordinary.” “Err...what?” Drake asked confused. “Yeah, he's talking like that ever since I got here.” Crystal remarked. “It's a bit weird if you ask me.” She added but quietly so that only Drake could hear it. “Well...is there another way then?” Suresh asked and looked at Serpentine patiently. “Not if you don't want to trudge through the thicket and probably get lost on the way there isn't.” Crystal complained slightly bugged and crossed her arms. “Apart from that – we're all dragon bloods. We could just polymorph and march right through and those simple-minded Normies wouldn't even twig.” she added. “We should not be too wanton with our powers, when there is a path around the trouble. Please, just follow me.” Serpentine disappeared into the thicket and while still not particularly fond of that idea, everyone followed. Chapter three By the time they finally reached the top of the mountain, it already was getting dark, which is why all the gathered dragons and alikes started to put up camp fires. The whole group was beat. They decided to go to the nearest free campfire and sat down. “Now that was an unnecessary detour, thank you very much.” Crystal complained and pulled out leaves and small branches from her long hair. “I'm sorry you guys, but it's better if the Normies down there do not know that they're not alone here.” Serpentine replied. “They wouldn't if you just let us use our power.” “Yeah, they wouldn't know that you are monsters, but don't you think they would've asked where you're headed? Though this place is hidden by ancient magic that keeps Normies from finding their way up here, we don't have to take the chance, do we? Besides, Normies shouldn't even be able to find this forest and yet they are here..” Serpentine explained. “Wait a second...” Drake said and looked at the Gorgon. “You talk different now.” Serpentine laughed. “Sorry, I just love to mess with new people. But I could go on if you liked it better?” Drake shook his head. “No, please don't.” It became silent and thus the friends were able to hear the conversations from around the other campfires. The number one topic seemed to be the Normies, who are camping in the forest below. “It's weird. Normies were never this close. This place was untouched nature for centuries...” Drake mumbled. “Yeah, expect for maybe the bus station at the entrance of the forest?!” Mengyao interposes. “Everything connected with this gathering isn't visible to Normies.” Serpentine explained. “Is it your first time here?” he added questioning. “Yes.” Gia replied. “We've never heard about this tradition before.” “Drake said you were from Japan?” Gia nodded. “I am. Mengyao here is Chinese.” “There you have your explanation.” Crystal said. “The origin of this gathering was all about survival. Normies used to hunt us down for our treasures.” The ice dragon explained. “And as far as I know, dragons were revered as holy, godlike beings in most eastern countries. So your ancestors didn't have to fear them at all.” Serpentine nodded affirmatively. “She is right. Back then dragons were about to die out because of the hunt. So the most powerful dragon of them all, who was said to have scales out of pure gold, organized this gathering and granted the remaining dragons the power of polymorphy. Legend says he died because of that sacrifice which saved the dragon blood.” While talking, Serpentine turned around to his backpack and pulled out a huge bag of marshmallows, which he then shared with the others. “And ever since that event, we gather here in tribute to his sacrifice. Sacrificing the technological progress for a week and master the test of the wild.” Gia poked her marshmallow on a stick and held it into the fire. “Test of the wild?” she asked. “It's usually a huge scavenger hunt that's really popular with the little once. But as you can see – they are not the only ones who enjoy it a lot. It's just a fun tradition where everybody comes together and has a fun time with friends you otherwise hardly see.” Serpentine gave out a second round of marshmallows. “And what's about that polymorphy power you were talking earlier?” Mengyao asked curiously. “It turns us Normie” this time Suresh explained, though keeping it really brief. “And why would one want that?” “That was how our ancestors survived. They turned themselves into Normies and started to live amongst them, leaving the impression that dragon bloods died out.” “We are dragons.” Mengyao figured and looked at his Ghoulfriend for a brief moment. “Shouldn't we have this power as well? I mean if even a Naga like Suresh got it?” Serpentine nodded. “Technically you guys should be able to preform polymorpy as well. As far as I know the sacrifice of the great golden dragon affected every dragon blood, no matter if they actually needed that kind of protection.” “Well, can you show us how to do it then?” Gia asked excited. “I'd...rather not. Better you ask your friends for that?” The gorgon boy was looking at Drake and Suresh. The former yawned demonstratively. “We sure can.” he answered. “But can we do that tomorrow? I'm really getting tired right now.” Crystal nodded approvingly. “Same. Gia, you might want to come with me. The girl's tents are over there.” She pointed in said direction and Gia got up as well before she followed the ice dragon to one of the huge tents. “Ours is over there” Drake told Mengyao. They all got up and went there. Chapter four “Wake up, sleepyheads!” Serpentine yelled at the tents of the other guys the next morning. It was early and he was almost the only one awake already, but he was about to change that. “Come, rise and shine!” He yelled again. “mh...? what time is it.” Drake asked sleepy. “Time to get up and start our adventure!” “What are you talking about?” “I thought we go into the woods and gather some berries.” “But we have food with us. Why bother?!” Drake replied. “C'mon. Let's just do it. For the ladies.” “Yeah I really don't care 'bout the ladies.” Drake replied and turned around. “Pff. And here I thought you like like Crystal. “ Drake sat up immediately. “What?! What made you think that?! She's just a very good friend of mine, that's all. I'm not into her or something!” Serpentine laughed. “Yeah, I actually figured, you are way more into Suresh, am I right?” “What the?! No I'm not?!” “Okay. So you do not want to help me then?” “I want to sleep, thank you very much.” “Kay I'll ask the others then.” Serpentine closed Drakes tent and tried to wake Suresh and Mengyao. To his surprise, the latter already was awake. “What's all the yelling about?” he asked. “Oh, your awake. I thought, why not head into the woods and look for berries? I bet your Ghoulfriend would appreciate some fresh wild berries with her breakfast.” Mengyao shruged. “Okay. Why not.” “Great!” Serpentine replied joyful. “then go make yourself ready, I'll be waiting.” About half an hour later the two of them where roaming the woods on the mountain for wild berries. They weren't able to get Suresh to join them as he wanted to sleep in as well. “So...that polymorpy ability. Will you show it to me?” Mengyao asked after a while. Serpentine looked inward before he turned around. “I...I really can't show you. You should ask your friends when we're back.” “Oh. You aren't a dragon blood?” “What? No! I mean, yes I am a dragon blood – I'm a Basilisk, so that's not the problem.” “Then...what is?” “I-I just don't want to. Please respect that, okay?!” “O-okay. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or something.” Serpentine sighted. “You didn't. I think we have enough. How 'bout we go back? I brought some yogurt with me, we can mix them with that.” “Okay” Mengyao replied and they went back to the camping site. When they returned, everyone was in panic, yelling “It's gone, it's gone” and “somebody took it. Somebody stole it!” “What the hell is wrong here?!” Mengyao asked confusedly. “Dude, I just came back with you, how would I know?!” He looked through the masses to find their group. “Drake, Suresh – what is wrong? What happened?” “Not quite sure either” Suresh replied. “But I guess the sacred artifact was ...taken from the elder.” “What?! By whom?!” “I don't know.” “What Sacred artifact?” Gia asked. “Oh...it's a tool that supposedly helps to see the truth.” Serpentine explained. “Yes. It's basically a magnifier that's empowered with the power of my people, the Nagas. My ancestors created it as thanks for granting us the polymorph powers, too.” Suresh further expanded the explanation. “But it's not of use for any of us here. At least not of any I can think of...” “Everybody, calm down and gather around!” An old but mighty voice was echoing through the chaos and the panic.“Who was that?” Mengyao asked a bit intimidated. “The elder. Follow me” Serpentine replied. As they reached said cave everyone got absolutely silent. A very old man with a walking cane stepped out of the cage. “Wait...that's the dude who just?!” Mengyao said incredulous as voice and appearance just didn't match. “Shh!” one of the other dragon replied. “Now. Who did it? Who stole the Lens of Truth?” Everyone was eyeing each other suspiciously. “Confess now and you won't be punished that hard.” Silence from the masses. Suresh looked around and sighted, before he took a step forward. “Sir, I can confirm that no one here is the culprit.” The elder got closer to Suresh. “You....you're a Naga, right, son?” He nodded. “So I would see if anyone here is lying...or hiding something..which is not the case.” Gia leaned over to Crystal. “Is this...part pf the program?” she asked whisperingly. “No. This is serious. And I bet these freaking Normies have something to do with that” the ice Dragon replied. “So...that lens thingy is really missing?” “Apparently so. And that's not a good thing. In the wrong hands it can bring danger upon all of us, as it makes you see our true dragon form.” “So the wrong hands....” Gia mumbled. “Are those of Normies.” Crystal completed her sentence. “I feel the Lens is still in this Forest...as our culprit must be.” the elder said and looked at everyone. “I want you to search this forest and find not only the lens but its thief as well.” After saying this, the old man disappeared into the cave and the disturbance took over again. “We can't do that! There are Normies in this forest.” said an electric dragon. “Yes, and when they have the lens, our polymorpy power won't protect us at all!” a Wyvern girl added. Serpentine climbed the pedestal the elder was standing on previousely. “Calm down everybody!” he screamed loudly. It took a few moments until the whole mountain was silent again. “You are absolutely right. If we all start wandering about without a plan, all we do is put us at risk. But if there are some brave heroes among us, that would join me on this quest....” He looked around and everyone avoided to make eye contact. “How about you?” Serpentine now pointed at the group he brought here, the one around Drake West and his friends. “What? No, never!” Drake replied and Serpentine sighed. He came down from the pedestal and pulled them aside. “Please, you guys need to help me. I can't infiltrate the Normie camp all by myself...” “But why us?! There are plenty of others here.” “Because I don't know most of these guys but I know you. And...I trust you.” Drake arched his eyebrow. “What does trust have to do with any of this?!” “Well, for starters, I TRUST you that you won't bail on me.” “No W-” “I'll go. My powers might be helpful down there.” Suresh interrupted Drake and everyone was eyeing him with surprise. “Thank you so much, Suresh.” Serpentine smiled grateful. “I'll come, too. I'll show these Normies how bad of a mistake it was to steal from us!” Crystal said while bashing her fist into her other palm. “Great...what about the rest then? Will you join?” “We would...” Gia said silently. “But what good are we? We don't know how to polymorph yet.” Serpentine nodded. “Right, but you can help anyway. We need a back-up that will come back here when anything goes wrong. To tell the others that we need their help.” Mengyao nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, we're in!” Now all eyes were on Drake who crumbled under that preasure. “FINE! Fine. I'm in, okay?! But I swear to god IF anything goes wrong-” “Then you'd still have us!” Gia interrupted optimistically. Serpentine nodded, turned around and climbed the little pedestal again. “Everyone, listen. My friends and I will go into the Normie camp and see if we can find the artefact and its thief. You stay here. Don't wander into the forest, especially not by yourself. Thank you.” ... Chapter five “Okay, what now?” Suresh asked quietly. The friends were hiding in the thicket near the camping site of the Normies. “We go in.” Crystal immediately replied. “That's exactly what our powers are good for, right?” She looked at Serpentine. “Well...first of all I'd say we do not go in all at once. I'd like to position Gia, Mengyao, you and myself north, south, west and east of the camp. Drake and Suresh will go in.” “Excuse me WHAT?!” Drake protested. “You dragged us into that and now you send us to the front, hiding in the thicket like a coward?!” “look, I just want to-” “Drake's right. Besides I want to go in. I'm not affright of some Normies.” Serpentine sighed. “okay, fine. Then Crystal...and I will come along? But that means you two really have to keep an eye on us from out here.” Mengyao nodded. “Alright.” Crystal started using her polymorph power. An icy light started to cover her body from the bottom to the top and when it vanished, she lost all her monster traits, her hair turned blonde and her skin was very pale. “I'm going in!” She said an while doing so, she already was leaving the ticket and went over to the Normies. “What? Wait!” Drake shouted as silently as he could. “God damn this girl.” he mumbled and transformed next. He got covered in a fiery light that immediately revealed his Normie form: His hair went from green to light brown and his green skin turned normal as well. He jumped out of the thicket and ran after Crystal. “You should go next.” Serpentine insisted while looking at Suresh. He nodded and a dark purple light covered him before he appeared in his Normie form, having black, long hair and very dark skin, especially compared to his monster form skincolor. He looked at Serpentine. “Now you.” “uhm...don't you want to run after your friends?” Sures sighed. “Look, Serpentine. I...kinda know what you are trying to hide. I now you're not a coward. But you said you trust us...so just get it over with. No one will judge you, I promise.” Serpentine looked at the floor and sighed again. “I kinda knew you would figure it out...due to your powers.” He said. “I really don't like to use my powers but I think I have no choice, right?” Suresh shook his head. “Like Drake said...you dragged us into this. Now you have to be a part of it as well.” Serpentine nodded. “I know. You're right.” He mumbled and eventually he was covered in a dark purple light as well. When it dissapeared, it revealed Serpentines secret. He got long, light blonde, almost white hair and a pale skin tone. But the surprising part of that transformation was, that he...was actually a she. At least visually. “Holy...you're a girl?!” Mengyao widened his eyes and stared at him shocked. Serpentine shook his head remonstrative. “I am not a girl!” He protested. “I mean...I was born with...all those....parts but I am not a girl! I'm a hundred percent male.” “Guys..” Suresh interfered. “Let's just go. And you, take your positions.” Gia nodded and Serpentine and Suresh dissapeared to the Normie Camp. Gia turned around tho his Beastfriend, glared at him and crossed her arms. “That was really insensitive of you” she said. “Calling him out like that.” “I...I just...I was just genuinely surprised. I mean...did you see that coming?” “I did not. I was as surprised. But you knew he was sensitive about that all the time. That's why he wanted to avoid using this power all the time.” Mengyao sighed and ruffled through his hair. “Yeah, right. I'm sorry.” “Oh, don't apologize to me. Apologize to him. But first of all you should take your position. And ...please take care hun.” He nodded. “Same.” Then they hugged each other and split up. “Hey pretty. I've never seen you around.” a black haired boy that was about Crystals age started talking to her. She turned around. “Who are you?” she asked a bit indignantly. He took her hand and gave it a kiss. “The name's Levi. Nice to meet you, pretty.” Crystal grimaced and pulled away her hand disgusted. “Keep it. I'm looking for something and it's definitely not you.” Levi grinned. “Is that so? Well, maybe I can help?” “Yeah...I don't think so, honestly.” Crystal already turned around, ready to leave this rake behind. “Are you sure, Crystal?” Surprised about the fact that he knew her name, she turned around and saw it. The lens of truth. This lecher had it. Her glimpse darkened and she looked him angrily in the eyes. Levi immediately begged off. “S-sorry” Then he swiftly turned around and went to the other Normies near the campfire. “Puh, sissy!” she mumbled. “Everything okay?” Drake and Suresh caught up with her. “No, not at all. But I found our culprit. It was indeed a filthy little Normie.” She hissed. “Really? Who?”Crystal nodded at Levi who was sitting at the campfire, surrounded by Normie girls. “He used it to find out my name. I think he saw me. I mean...the true me. He was really scared of me all of a sudden.” “Oh that's not good...” Serpentine arrived as well and eyed the culprit from the distance. “...who are you?!” Crystal asked confused and looked leery at Serpentine. “It's Serpentine.” Suresh explained. “Don't ask.” “Wha-” “I said DON'T.” Serpentine nodded thankfully. “What were you guys talking about?” “Oh...he flirted with me. It was so disgusting.” “And what's the plan now? How do we get it back without grabbing the attention of all the other Normies here?” “We'll kill fire with fire.” Serpentine answered. “As soon as everyone's asleep, we simply steal it back.” “And what are we going to do until that?” Drake asked. “Blend in. Try to find out as much as possible about the culprit.” ... Chapter six TBA Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Fanfiction